Remember Me
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Momen yang kita lalui bersama. Semua kenangan tentang kita. Ingatlah semua. Ingatlah aku— yang 'kan selalu di sisimu.


**Remember Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Momen yang kita lalui bersama. Semua kenangan tentang kita. Ingatlah semua. Ingatlah aku— yang 'kan selalu di sisimu.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tes… Tes…

Sunyi melingkupi ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu. Hanya suara tetes air yang jatuh ke dalam selang infus yang terdengar. Juga detak jarum jam yang bergema teratur.

Kelopaknya terbuka, menampakkan netra hutan jernihnya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali—mencoba menjelaskan atensinya.

"Ini… dimana?" lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda berhelai lumut itu berusaha untuk duduk. Sakit terasa pada kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Tangan kirinya terulur meraih pucuk kepalanya—mencoba mengurangi sakitnya. Hingga ia menyadari infus yang ada di punggung tangannya. Bebauan antibiotik tertangkap dalam indera penciumannya dengan segera.

"…Rumah sakit?" pemuda itu kembali melirih.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai _vanilla pink_ panjang—mungkin semata kaki—dengan dua kepangan longgar yang membingkai wajah manisnya. Gadis itu membawa sebuket bunga _Marigold_ di genggamannya.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ada di sana, tepat di sebelah kanan sang pemuda. Iris hutan itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut. Netranya melihat gadis itu memasukkan bunga yang dibawanya ke vas bunga di meja sampingnya. Kuning menjadi warna yang mendekor kamar polos itu.

"Kau siapa?" pemuda itu—Nakajima Gumiya—bertanya.

Gadis yang ditanya melirik sekilas ke jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 **04.05**

Tepat semenit kemudian, gadis itu menjawab, "Seorang pengunjung." Kurva kecil tercetak di bibir sewarna Sakuranya.

Pemuda itu menatap iris gadis di depannya. Langit biru musim panas. "Oh."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" gadis itu bertanya.

"..Baik…?" nada jawaban pemuda itu sepeti bertanya.

"Baguslah." IA—gadis itu—kembali tersenyum. Tatapannya tampak bersahabat.

 **04.07**

Hening kembali melingkupi ruangan itu. Hanya detak jam yang kembali terdengar. Sang gadis mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela, memperhatikan daun kuning kecoklatan yang meranggas, khas musim gugur. Sang pemuda menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sendu selimut di hadapannya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 **04.08**

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau kecelakaan saat pulang sekolah minggu lalu."

"Minggu lalu?" Gumiya tampak bingung.

"Ya. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari." Gadis itu memusatkan atensinya pada pemuda di hadapannya, siap menjawab pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkan Gumiya.

Namun pemuda itu tetap diam.

 **04.09**

"Nama…" Gumiya membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Nama?"

"Namamu."

IA tampak tersentak, ragu terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"IA. Mereka memanggilku IA." Senyum kembali muncul. Sangat tipis. Senyum formal.

"Mereka?" Gumiya kembali bertanya.

"Temanku."

"Oh."

 **04.10**

"Kau siapa?" Pemuda itu menatap gadis di depannya, menuntut jawaban.

IA tersenyum tipis, tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Gadis itu menunduk, membuat surai halusnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tenggelam dapam pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pintu logam berwarna putih itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna lumut pendek. Juga seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat eboni gelap dengan pakaian formal serta jas putih._

" _Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Tuan Hiyama," ucap gadis dengan helaian hijau itu._

 _Yang dipanggil 'Tuan Hiyama' hanya menganguk pelan. Sebelum berbalik pergi, pria tinggi berkacamata itu terseyum tipis pada gadis dengan helaian_ vanilla pink _semata kaki dengan sepasang kepangan longgar yang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Iris langitnya yang menatap ke arah mereka tampak kalut._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Gumiya, Gumi?" tanya IA segera setelah dokter itu pergi. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya._

 _Menghela napas pelan, gadis dengan iris_ emerald _itu—Nakajima Gumi, kakak perempuan Nakajima Gumiya—menatap netra langit teduh di hadapannya._

" _Kata Tuan Hiyama, Gumiya sudah sangat beruntung masih dapat hidup setelah kecelakaan kemarin. Dia kekurangan banyak darah, tapi dia sudah sempat sadar tadi," jelas Gumi._

" _Begitu… Syukurlah…" lega tampak di wajah manis IA._

" _IA," panggil Gumi._

" _Ya?"_

 _Gumi tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi IA, selaku seorang yang berharga bagi Gumiya, berhak tahu atas keadaan Gumiya._

" _Gumiya…, bagian belakang kepalanya berbenturan keras saat kecelakaan. Itu menyebabkan Gumiya menderita salah satu jenis amnesia yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menciptakan memori masa depan. Dan…," Gumi menggigit bibirnya. "… Gumiya melupakan memorinya dari satu tahun yang lalu."_

 _IA jatuh terduduk. Memori setahun lalu. Dia bertemu dengan Gumiya setahun lalu. Itu berarti—_

 _Gumiya melupakan IA._

 _Dan tidak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi._

 _Seketika, dunia IA runtuh. Hanya kegelapan yang tersisa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **04.12**

Gumiya kembali bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

IA tersenyum, "IA."

"IA?" bingung tercetak di paras Gumiya.

"IA, itu namaku," jelas IA.

"Nama yang aneh," Gumiya berkomentar.

IA tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Gumiya menjawab sekenanya.

 **04.13**

IA memandang netra hutan di hadapannya, tidak menemukan tanda bahwa pemuda di depannya itu telah—paling tidak sedikit saja—mengingatnya. IA menghela napas, dadanya terasa nyeri. Matanya serasa memanas, seakan dia akan luruh ke dalam air matanya seketika.

Namun, tidak. IA tidak menangis. Paling tidak, bukan di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Aku harus pergi." IA bangkit berdiri, bersiap keluar dari ruang itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Begitukah? Akankah kau berkunjung lagi?" Gumiya bertanya. Walau tidak megenal gadis di hadapannya, dibanding ditinggal sendirian di ruang medis ini, dia lebih senang ditemani seseorang.

 **04.14**

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda berhelai daun itu, IA menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan mengulas kurva tipis di bibir manisnya. Mengucapkan dua patah kata sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. Dua patah yang sama sekali tak berarti—

"Tentu saja."

—karena Gumiya tidak akan mengingat IA. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa waktu berlalu sejak hari itu. Seminggu sebelum angkatan IA dan Gumiya lulus. Dan setahun sejak Gumiya kehilangan ingatannya. Melupakan IA.

Hari itu, IA kembali datang mengunjunginya. Tanpa peduli sudah berapa puluh kali Gumiya melupakannya.

IA sedang duduk di ruang medis itu, dengan kacamata berbingkai merah dan buku tebal di pangkuan.

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak tertidur pulas. Anak-anak rambutnya yang sewarna daun tampak bergerak-gerak, tertiup agin musim gugur dari jendela yang diabiarkan IA terbuka. IA memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terbalut kemeja katun putih, rok sewarna sakura di atas lutut, kaos kaki hitam yang melewati lututnya, tak lupa dengan sepatu _boots_ coklat dan _sweater_ abu-abu. Surainya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sepasang kepang di sisi wajahnya seperti biasa.

Hari mulai dingin kala itu, menandakan musim salju yang akan datang dalam hitungan hari.

IA mengecek ponselnya, mendapati adanya pesan dari temannya. ' _Pesananmu sudah sampai. Temui aku di gerbang rumah sakit._ ' IA tersenyum. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil tas selempangnya dan segera menuju ke gerbang rumah sakit.

Biru samudra tertangkap indera visualnya.

"Miku!" panggil IA pada gadis dengan helaian samudra panjang itu.

"Kau kurang lama. Aku nyaris mati kedinginan di sini," gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

IA terkekeh pelan, "Ini bahkan belum masuk musim dingin."

Gadis dengan netra zamrud itu menggigil, "Bagaimana pun juga, udara malam ini lebih dingin berkali-kali lipat dari tadi pagi. Dan kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tidak tahan dingin." Miku mengeluh.

Miku mengeratkan mantel coklatnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Gumiya?"

IA menghela napas, matanya tampak sendu, "Tidak bagus. Keadaannya menurun akhir-akhir ini walau dia sudah tidak menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya seminggu terakhir."

"Dan dia masih tidak mengingatku."

Gadis bermarga Hatsune itu memeluk pelan sahabatnya.

"Tegarlah, Aria."

IA mengangguk dalam pelukan sahabat berkuncir duanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

IA kembali masuk ke kamar Gumiya. Dengan sebuket bunga bermahkotakan biru yang diantar Miku tadi—dan sekarang sudah tertata apik dalam vas polos di ruangan itu.

Gumiya menggeliat pelan. Tampak terganggu dengan angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela ruang itu.

 **08.19**

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" IA bangkit berdiri, melangkah untuk menutup tirai jendela itu.

"Hmm…, tidak apa." Gumiya berusaha bangkit duduk perlahan, kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya IA sekembalinya dia duduk di samping kasur pemuda itu.

"Begitulah." Gumiya menelengkan kepalanya, merasakan sakit di kepalanya memudar. IA tersenyum.

"Kau siapa?" IA memejamkan manik langitnya. Sesak tetap terasa di dadanya saat pertanyaan yang walau entah sudah berapa kali didengarnya itu terucap dari mulut pemuda yang dikasihinya.

 **08.20**

"Aku? Seorang dokter," ucap IA sambil mennunjukkan buku tebal _hardcover_ di pangkuannya. ' **ILMU KEDOKTERAN** ' tercetak rapi di sana. "Paling tidak, aku ingin."

"Heh… Alasannya?" Gumiya tampak takjub pada mimpi gadis mungil itu. Sadar bahwa menjadi dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah dicapai.

' _Alasan?_ ' batin IA. Tentu dia memiliki alasan. Gadis itu ingin dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari penyakit yang diderita pemuda berhelai lumut itu. Agar dia dapat mengingat masa lalunya, agar dapat membuat memori masa depan lagi. Agar Gumiya dapat mengingat IA. Ingat bahwa pemuda itu pernah menjadi penyelamat bagi IA.

"Itu…, privasi," ucapnya tersenyum.

Gumiya ikut tersenyum. Kemudian dia tersadar akan fakta bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama gadis itu. "Ah, ya. Namamu?"

"Namaku? IA." Gadis itu melirik jam kulit yang melekat di pergelangannya.

 **08.21**

"IA? Hanya IA? Tidak ada kepanjangannya?" Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada iris langit sang gadis.

IA membatu. Terhipnotis oleh kilau hutan manik sang pemuda.

"Halo? IA?" Gumiya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah IA.

IA tersentak. Tak lama, senyum terulas. "Aria. Iori Aria."

"Aria? Nama yang bagus! Cocok bagimu." Gumiya terkekeh pelan terhadap candaannya. Namun, memang benar. Gadis di hadapannya ini memang memiliki paras rupawan.

IA ikut tertawa. Tampak rona merah terlukis di wajah porselennya.

Canda tawa terjalin di antara mereka. Hingga sang pemuda menyadari suatu yang berbeda dari ruang itu.

"Bunga _Forget-Me-Not_ , heh?" Gumiya menunjuk pada bunga bermahkota biru di vas samping IA.

"Eh? Ah, ya. Itu bunga _Forget-Me-Not_ ," ucap IA tersenyum.

"Bunga itu punya makna ganda, 'kan?" Gumiya bertanya. "'Cinta pertama' dan…," ucapn Gumiya berhenti. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir.

"Dan…—"

"'Jangan lupakan aku'," sambung IA.

"Ah, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, ' _Forget-Me-Not_ ', aku rasa aku sudah melupakan suatu hal yang berharga bagiku," Gumiya berucap. Kembali hutan bertemu langit. "Kau tahu apa yang sudah aku lupakan?"

IA mengulas kurva. Matanya tampak sendu, sirat akan kesedihan.

"Sesuatu yang berharga, ya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Ohh…"

"Tidurlah, kau masih belum pulih."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum pulang? Hari sudah gelap."

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau terlelap."

"Hmm… baiklah. Selamat malam." Gumiya membalikkan badannya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap dalam alunan melodi detik jam.

 **08.23**

IA menunduk dalam senyuman. Visualnya yang menghadap punggung tegap sang pemuda mengabur oleh derai likuid bening yang mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Sadar kalau Gumiya akan melupakannya saat dia datang menjenguk besok. Lagi.

Kembali diingatnya prasa pertama yang terlontar setelah gadis itu menungguinya berhari-hari hingga dia sadar.

' _Kau siapa?_ '

Emosi IA meledak, gadis mungil itu menangis dalam hening. Isak tak dibiarkannya lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Dadanya sakit menahan sesak.

' _Aku kekasihmu, bodoh!_ ' IA membatin dalam perih.

Andai bukan karena ketulusannya, kasihnya, janji mereka hari itu, IA tidak akan bertahan selama ini. Janji untuk selalu bersama hingga takdir berhenti bergulir. Andai Gumiya tidak pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, IA tidak akan ada di sini.

Gadis itu bisa saja pergi, menginggalkan pemuda itu beserta semua kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama pemuda berhelai apel hijau itu. Mengubur janji yang telah mereka ikrarkan dalam-dalam.

Tapi IA tidak bisa. Iori Aria tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini jalan yang telah dia pilih, keputusan yang telah dipikirkannya matang-matang. IA tidak boleh mundur. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Aria _tidak akan_ menyerah.

Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya, gadis itu bangkit perlahan. Meninggalkan sisi pemuda itu dengan perih di hati. Napas gadis itu menderu, berusaha melegakan sesak di rongga dada.

Dengan langkah tegap dan dagu terangkat tinggi—hanya figur semu yang akan hancur hanya karena semilir angin—gadis itu tak akan mundur. Walau tau itu tidak mudah, IA akan berusaha menjadi kuat. IA tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis lemah seperti dia di masa lalu.

 **.**

Meskipun demikian, langit musim panas itu menangis. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"— _Ante_ _rograde Amnesia_ …, benar-benar penyakit yang menyusahkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Halo~ Lama tidak jumpa **#kausiapa**? Sungguh cerita yang amat sangat gaje, dengan ide cerita yang muncul di tengah mata pelajaran yang membosankan. Sebenarnya Alice mau buat OMAKE dimana si Gumiya tiba- tiba ingat sama IA. Tapi kok rasanya nda realistis sekali, makanya nda jadi deh, tehee **#plak**. Akhir kata, semoga kalian yang membaca ini merasa terhibur. Dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya **#bow**.


End file.
